utherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Support
Support can be reached via their support website. Click the Support button on the Social Center button bar to open the Red Light Center Classic Support web page on a new tab (even if signed in to Utherverse). They are here to help anyone with any issues that might arise. They will try their best to help you resolve these as fast as possible. It is best to contact the right department in order to get your help as swiftly as possible. As it will take additional time if you question is submitted to the wrong department. Most department will answer within a 24-48 hours period on business days. However some departments are staffed 24/7. *For technical issues contact the technical support department. *For account, billing, complaints and customer related questions you should contact customer support. *For issues regarding banning and rules of conduct and terms of service it is best to contact world operations. *For issues with for business related issues it is best to contact the business department. *For events and parties you can best contact the events department. *As for working girl or guy issues you should contact the wg department. = How to reach = Live Support Live Support is available for live chat . It is staffed with Tech Volunteers and technical Staff on workdays between 10AM PST till 6PM PST. It is also staffed for customer- and billing issues between 4PM PST to 6PM PST by customer support. When you see the '''Invite Only '''message when trying to join the live support channel this, means the live support channel is closed and you will have to try another method of getting support mentioned on this page. World Operations '''cannot '''be reached via live support chat, issues regarding these matters are not handled in live support. For information regarding your ban, you must create a ticket to WorldOps directly! Tickets In order to streamline support requests and better serve you, Utherverse utilizes a support ticket system. For after hour help with account and/or technical issues, please open a ticket making sure to choose the correct support department as the topic. All these departments have a representative handling tickets in their off hours. Every support request is assigned a unique ticket number which you can use to track the progress and responses online. For your reference we provide complete archives and history of all your support requests. On the support page you can also make an account, to see your past tickets and check the status of your current tickets. This account is separate from your Utherverse account. You will also receive an email from the ticket system that allows you to create a support account. Email It is preferred to make a ticket however, you can also email directly to the department you need support from: Please make sure to email from the email-account associated with your RedLightCenter profile. Alternatively you can also email any of the above departments by emailing to the @redlightcenter.com domain. In Game Tech Volunteers can be found in the game world. Use the staff/volunteer search function to see if any are online. They can assist you with most technical issues within the game as well as on the Social Center. Have a chat with them and you can ask them anything. They are always willing to assist you in anyway possible. Though mind that they are here mostly for technical questions and might be occupied helping other users. =Tutorials and Documentation= Having a little trouble figuring out how things work? Do you need a reference guide at your fingertips? Check out http://support.utherverse.com/tutorials.html for all the things you want to know. =Support Tools= You can upgrade yourself to VIP Status in a number of different ways, and from most countries around the globe, even if you don't have a credit card. Please click the link for details for our different payment methods, and how you can upgrade to VIP today. If you are already a VIP and are looking to alter your billing information or downgrade from VIP membership, you will also find everything you need here = Support Articles = Category:Support Category:Social Center